Three Years From Now
by Reven Eid
Summary: Daniel Betty, eventually
1. Wedding Bells

"If no one here today has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, we shall begin. First, the lord's prayer, our father…." "STOP!!!" Betty was at the alter, after three years of engagement Betty had finally agreed to be Walter's wife. Here she was at her childhood church where her first communion had taken place. The place that had also bared witness to her fifteenth birthday celebration. The place where Walter had proposed and now in front of her family, dear friends and close work relations from Meade she was doing what she had always wanted, get married in the church of her childhood someone had to interrupt.

The attendants along with Betty all turned as one to the church entrance where security was trying to hold back a girl in her Electronic Super Store Uniform. "Let go of me! I have to tell them something!!! Walter, I'm pregnant and its yours!!!" Betty turned to look at Walter who was staring straight ahead at the priest. She did not have to ask him his quite stance said it all. She turned to look at all those in attendance and saw Marc and Amanda. She half expected them to be somewhat smirking but instead they had a shocked and saddened look upon their faces. She turned to look at her father and he was being restrained by Hilda and her Justin. She set the bouquet at the alter and turned to look at the attendants, "Thank you for coming. There will be no wedding today." She picked up her dress to begin her walk down the aisle alone but was stopped by Walter holding on to her right arm, "Betty wait we need to talk. It was …" Walter didn't get to finish, Daniel landed a right hook that floored Walter. He took Betty's right arm and proceeded to escort her out of the church. Daniel had arrived late and his car was still parked behind the limo that was supposed to take Betty and Walter to the reception instead Daniel helped Betty get in his car and he proceeded to the drivers seat.

Betty was quite for a few moments but then turned to look at Daniel, "Daniel could you please stop the car." Daniel maneuvered the car to the curve and Betty stepped out she stood for a moment but then doubled over in spasms. She was throwing up, Daniel stepped out of the car and raced to her side to help her but she shoved him back, "No. Not anymore." Daniel if you would please tell Sophia that this does not change anything. My notice is still official. Would you please just take me home there's a vacation waiting to be taken." Daniel nodded and he stepped away from Betty as she got back in the car. He turned around to head back to her home where her family would surely be waiting.

When they arrived, Daniel turned off his engine and turned to Betty, "You could always come back and work for me." Daniel had missed working so closely with Betty after she had gone of with Sophia. Sure they still saw each other frequently due to still working in the same building, with the same people they were bound to still be associates but those four months that they had worked together they had been the best four months of Daniel's career. Betty still helped him when he had been in a real pinch, which was at least every other month, but he missed his shadow.

Betty turned and smiled at him. It was not her radiant smile or her happy content smile it was, a smile, "I'll call you when I get back." She let herself out and Daniel waited until she was inside before he drove his car back to his apartment. Maybe it was time for him to take a vacation. Sophia and him had called it quits two months ago and he had not given his heart time to heal. Maybe Betty was right, who was he kidding she was always right; it was time for a vacation.

Hilda had walked with up with Betty to her room when she had arrived but Betty refused to give in to her tears. Hilda helped her undress and waited for her in her bedroom while Betty showered. Betty finally cried in the shower and it tore Hilda apart listening to Betty's heart wrenching sobs. She wanted to go in there but stopped herself, Betty had asked her not to enter no matter what she heard. When Betty stepped out, she seemed more calm. She walked to her vanity and handed Hilda pen and paper. "Hilda I'm going to take the vacation but, instead of being gone for one week I'm going to change it to two weeks. I want you to return all the gifts with my apologies and thank you for their thoughtfulness. I want you to take the dress and get it out of the house. Burn it sell it give it away, I do not care I do not want to look at it when I come back. I want you to strip my room down of any stuffed animals and pictures of Walter and send those back to him, if he refuses them trash them." Betty stepped to her biggest case and pulled out her winter coat and the clothes she had planned to change to once her and Walter got to the airport in Sweden. She got dressed and proceeded to tell Hilda where all her important documents were and the passwords needed to access them. "Hilda, I need you to cancel the apartment contract and all the furniture orders. They were scheduled to begin arriving on July 26th, a few days after Walter and I returned but since there is no longer an us I want it all stopped. If anyone gives you any grief called Amanda at Meade she helped me out when I was making these arrangements and she may be able to convince people not to take my deposits. I'm going to need those back." Hilda nodded and placed the pen and paper next to her on the bed, "Are you sure you still want to do this. Maybe you should stay here with us instead of going to Sweden." Betty shook her head and picked up her jacket, purse and small carryon. She had saved for the last year and had more than enough in a savings account to buy her whatever she needed when she got there. Right now leaving without anything felt good.

Ignacio was waiting at the foot of the stairs when Betty descended. It was June and the weather outside wise stifling hot but Betty was holding her winter coat in her left hand and her suitcase on her right. She had repacked for her holiday since she wouldn't be needing that many clothes. "Honey, stay we will help you." Betty gave her father a crushing hug and a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you dad but I need to be alone for a while and a vacation is always a good place to start." Justin was behind Ignacio and was about to voice his concerns as well when his mother shook her head no, "Cab's here Aunt Betty." Betty smiled at her family as she stepped out into the hot Queens air. A vacation was good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So I've been trying to cook up a way for Daniel & Betty to be / have a moment together that of course in the long would result with them together plus 1 or 2, so bare with me on this. I thought of maybe Daniel showing up on her wedding day with gift in hand and find Betty being stopped by Hilda from running out because she found out Walter cheated on her again and him offering her an escape think the hotel assignment. Betty dumping Walter at the alter after some woman shows up claiming she's pregnant with Walter's baby and again Daniel offering her a work assignment. Betty finding out the day before the wedding and them accidentally hooking up minus the alcohol, never like those accidental alcohol induced trysts. Thinking option 2 because keeping in line with all good soap opera dramas what's better than a fight at the wedding.

Minor details are going to escape me such as, where does Walter work again? So sorry for those inconsistencies, if you can clear them up for me appreciate it, I will return to make the necessary corrections.


	2. Honeymoons

When Betty arrived at the airport the last thing she had expected was to see Walter waiting for her at the ticket counter. He approached her and Betty did not change her course. Hilda had told her she was running away when she was back in her room by refusing to speak with Walter and let her anger out like a normal person. She wanted to give her emotions and Walter time to not say anything rash that they would both later regret but here was Walter with his buddy from work coming her way, well so much for giving it time. "Betty talk to me, that girl was a mistake. I don't love her like I love you, you know I only love you." Betty walked around Walter and headed to the young lady at the desk, "Hello Me' am. I would like to trade these to two tickets for first class, is there room." The attendant took Betty's driver's license, passport, credit card and the two tickets and told her she would check. Betty turned to look at Walter, "I can't do this right now Walter. When I come back, we can see if we can be friends again but I don't trust you anymore. The first time was hard enough but the second time, I'm going to need time."

Betty turned to the attendant who informed her that it would cost her three hundred to make this last minute change to her ticket. Betty nodded and the attendant began to charge Betty's credit card accordingly. "Wait Betty is that our money 'cause I'm not paying for you to leave me." Betty saw the attendant stop in her transaction; she knew the attendant didn't want to get in trouble for processing a stolen credit card. Betty looked at her hands and had to smirk and let out a hurt filled laugh, she turned to look at Walter "You know what Walter forget about talking things over when I get back, we are through. I want nothing to do with you and as for your money…" Betty reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and shoved onto Walter's chest, "Your measly wages only contributed a thousand dollars to our vacation earnings. That credit card is solely my possession and it alone has eight thousand dollars. So take your money, take your love declarations, and go to hell. Now leave before I scream for security and get you and your buddy arrested." Walter stood staring at Betty with barely controlled rage. How dare she call his work measly, how dare she insult his love for her, how dare she…"Leave! Your no longer wanted Walter!" Betty turned to the attendant, took her papers back, and proceeded to walk as fast as her feet could carry her to the corridor that would lead her to her flight. She vaguely heard Walter being told by his friend to just let her go.

Betty boarded her flight with out incident and was escorted to her seat by the flight attendant. She was offered champagne but Betty refused. She opened her purse and pulled out her headphones and sleeping pills. She would only take half of one to help calm her nerves and relax in the flight because a full dose would send her to sleep and she didn't want to fall asleep in a plane full of strangers. Betty woke up every so often to the clicks of her cd player. She had bought language tapes because she had wanted to learn French and she was using the lessons to pre-occupy her mind.

Upon arriving at her hotel in Sweden Betty was tired. She went straight to her room and took a full pill of her medication; she would contact her family when she woke up. Betty was scared awake by someone standing over her and shaking her awake, "No she is awake." Betty tried to sit up but her head was swimming, the woman helped her to sit up and handed her a glass of water. In a heavy accent, "Are you Miss Betty Suarez?" The other woman in her room handed Betty an ice pack that she placed on her head and she answered yes to the other attendant between water gulps. The first attendant took the telephone from the bedside table and handed it to Betty, "Your family granted us permission to enter your room since you had not reported to them in over forty eight hours, and they were concerned. Your sister is on hold on line one." The attendant stood and told the other attendant to leave, as they both stood at the door the older woman told Betty that her breakfast was waiting for her on the balcony and that if she needed further assistance to call the front desk.

Hilda was furious, at first of course, but after talking to Betty and finding out that she had taking some of her pills on an empty stomach, she was glad that she had called and tracked her down. Hilda didn't like Betty taking pills and this proved her point once more but she didn't dwell on it. She told Betty what had happened that morning when she went to go see Walter and return his stuff and how they get into a screaming match over him being a jerk and thinking that Betty was going to stiff him. Hilda didn't know what had possessed her to do what she did but now she was glad she had done it. She had made a copy of the bank statements of Betty's and Walter's joint bank account and shown him his total expenditures for the wedding and if anything he owed Betty. Walter became even more irate and started screaming how Hilda thought he wasn't good enough for Betty. Hilda walked away from Walter at that point and told him that she had wanted him as a brother in law but now that she saw what a snake he really was that she was glad Betty dumped him. Hilda was laughing at this point because all the neighbors had come out to hear and see the commotion and realized what a rat he really was, Walter was probably going to have to move now because of it. She also told Betty that so far she had gotten a hold of everyone and that everyone was happy to return Betty's deposit with only a five percent penalty for cancellation instead of the usual and customary twenty percent. Betty thanked Hilda for her help and told her ten percent was no problem so long as she was able to get out of her engagements. They wrapped up their call and Betty headed to the bathroom to freshen up, a new day had dawned and there was plenty of stuff to do.


	3. Chance Meetings

Daniel had arrived at the cabin with out incident. He had told Amanda to cover for him for a couple of days while he took some days to relieve his stress. Their relationship had matured because Amanda did not ask to accompany him or make any crude comments about who may be joining him. She just nodded smiled and told him to have a good time, that everything would be taken care off. Now that he was here, he felt more tense. He wondered if he should go look for Betty just to make sure she was o.k. and hadn't done anything rash. He thought better of it and went up stairs to rest instead; Betty is a smart sensible rational girl she wouldn't do anything rash. Tomorrow he would go into town and if he came across her great if not he wouldn't seek her out, this was her holiday.

For the first couple of days Betty had stayed in her room and ordered room service. After her third night of listening and watching the other happy tourists from her balcony, she called room service. She learned that the woman that had woken her up was named Wanda and she was one of four nurses hired by the hotel to attend to the tourists. Wanda explained that usually there are six nurses on staff but that two were on vacation at this time. Wanda explained to Betty that her job is to ensure the tourists have a comfortable and healthy stay and her assistant ensures that other needs are met. Betty thanked them for their assistance and asked for a spa treatment and that a change of clothes be brought to her from the boutique. As Betty left the lobby, she felt that perhaps looking for a bookstore and a coffee shop might be the ticket. When she returned she would speak to the desk staff about transferring her stay to one of the cabins, the hotel owned up on the mountain.

Betty had found a quaint little bookstore / coffee shop on the edge of town and decided to spend her afternoon at one of its tables reading and writing. She had bought a journal, bound in soft brown leather with a stars embossed on the cover. She would begin to write tomorrow when she got to the mountain cabin right now she just watched the people go by. The jingle of the bell didn't shake her out of her thoughts but the voice that accompanied the body did. She walked to the front of the door and peeked from behind the book stacks to see the last person she expected, Daniel Meade. She was startled by his presence that she said it out loud, "Daniel?!" Daniel had come to the bookstore to check for any phone messages. It was a simple store when people wouldn't expect to see him hence he had chosen as the perfect place to use as his connection to the town. Daniel was startled when he heard his name and turned to see where it had come from. He couldn't help the grin that came upon his face, he had not intended to seek her out but guess life had another route for him, "Hi Betty, what a surprise seeing you here, how are you?" Betty walked over to Daniel and pinched his right shoulder. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming and was even more surprised when Daniel yelped and told her to stop, "You ok Betty?" It took her a moment to regain her voice; "Yeah I just didn't expect to see you here? Why are you here?" Daniel smiled warmly when the attendant returned with his mail, "Just taking a long weekend and picking up my mail. How are you enjoying your vacation?" Betty shrugged her shoulders, "It's ok. I'm changing hotels tomorrow and moving to one of the cabins up on the hill. The staff is getting it ready for me today and so I'll spend about five days there. I'm going to go home early though instead of on the 23rd there are something's I need to handle personally." Daniel nodded and took his mail from the attendant, "How about you join me for lunch. This place has an amazing tuna on rye." Betty looked back towards her table and smiled at Daniels offer

Lunch was spent talking about things that they had seen or knew about. Not once did the conversation stray as to why she was here alone, Mode or Sophia. Betty had known that Sophia and Daniel had broken up since she had made the arrangements for the movers to take Sophia's belongings to a new apartment she had rented just a couple of buildings down from Mode. She was sad to see them breakup but Sophia had explained to Betty that Daniel and her were just going thru the motions that it stopped feeling like a relationship and more like being stuck in the mud a little over a year ago. Betty had stopped listening to Sophia after that. She still felt greater loyalty to Daniel and had asked Sophia to have one of the other assistants help her with her moving arrangment. Sophia agreed and that was the last time they had spoken about it, that had been almost three months ago, how time did fly by.

Betty and Daniel ended their lunch and Daniel walked back with Betty to her hotel. He accompanied her upstairs where her luggage was waiting. She ordered room service for two and Daniel and her continued their talk. "Daniel, I can't come back to work for you or Meade publications." Daniel hadn't brooched the subject but he had already known Betty's answer. He had known that Meade publications held to many memory's for Betty and that she would want to move on to a new place, to start fresh. Daniel nodded and drank the last of his wine before responding, "I knew Betty. I just wanted to give you an option." Betty nodded and thanked him for his consideration as she sipped the last of her lemonade. "What will you do now?" Betty stood and walked over to the balcony to look at the now empty streets, "I'll go home. I've got some savings so I'll be ok for a good while. I'll look for a new job somewhere." Daniel stood and came to Betty's side, "Are we still friends?" Betty smiled and chuckled a little at his question, "Whenever you need me I'll be there Daniel. Just call me and I'll come, like I always have." Daniel felt better now that they had had their conversations, "Betty is it ok if I sleep on the sofa. It's a bit late and I don't want to drive up to the cabin with a few drinks under my belt." Betty nodded and walked into her room to get him a pillow and blankets. Daniel placed the dinner cart outside the door and locked the door behind him. Betty wished Daniel a goodnight and she walked back to her room. She didn't lock the door but left it ajar so she could hear Daniel in case he needed something else. Betty was last thought before drifting off to sleep was how she hadn't needed to take her sleep aid.

The next morning Betty work to knocking on her bedroom door, "Betty are you decent?" It was Daniel she turned to the night stand and put on her glasses and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. She remembered walking into her room around ten last night and she had to smile. Nine hours of uninterrupted sleep and all done with out the aid of sleeping tablets, she definetly felt like she was turning a new leaf. "Daniel you can come in I'm dressed." Daniel came into her room but stayed by the door. "I hope you don't mind but I ordered room service for us. Since you are headed back up the mountain I'd be happy to give you a ride." Betty smiled and nodded to his offer, "Thank you that would nice." Daniel nodded and stepped out of Betty's room and closed the door behind him to give her privacy to get ready for the drive to the cabin.

Betty exited her room fresh and ready for a good day. Her and Daniel ate breakfast in peace and exited the room. A trolley had been set outside her door so she could put her luggage in but Betty didn't use it. She only had one case with her from the clothes she had bought yesterday and from the boutique so she didn't have much with her. At check out she got the directions for Daniel so he knew which way to take to her new lodgings. On the way up Daniel told her that he was planning to go to the main lodge that evening and that he would enjoy her company. Betty declined and said maybe in a couple of days. She wanted the first two days in her cabin, writing she had a lot she needed to still let out before she could start fresh. Daniel nodded and pressed no further. Betty's cabin was a small cabin at the outskirts of the main cabins. Daniel didn't like her being so far away from the main area of activity but Betty assured him that she would be okay. Daniel walked Betty to the front door and into the cabin just to make sure everything was okay. Betty always took care of Daniel he felt that as her friend he should do the same since she wasn't used to these surroundings. Betty just chuckled at Daniel's show of concern but thanked him for it. It was nice to have a friend in hard times. After Betty assured Daniel for the hundredth time that she would be okay he left. Betty was alone with her thoughts, a scary place to be indeed. She walked to her bag and carried it upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed next to the window watching the snow fall and began to write. She had somethings she needed to let out.


	4. Hard Truths

Daniel hadn't seen Betty in two days. He was leaving tomorrow and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. She wasn't schedule to return state side for a couple more days and he wanted to tell her family that he had seen her and she was alright. He put on his coat and began the walk to his car so he could go down to the main lodge. He had been sitting by the fireside playing chess against his invisible opponent for the last couple of nights and so far, he had won every round, he hoped Betty would come tonight so they could talk before he left.

On his way to the lodge, Daniel made a split decision and drove his car to Betty's lodge instead. The old adage about the mountain came to mind and he had to smile. He was a bit nervous when he knocked on her door but after a couple of try's and no answer he grew concerned he tried the door and it was locked. The lights were on and he could hear the faint sounds of classical music coming from inside. He began to walk around the lodge towards the porch to see if he could spot Betty and wave her down so she could open the door for him but he found her instead sitting at the table drinking. "Hello Betty." Betty turned to look towards the voice and Daniel's heart went out to her. She didn't have her glasses on and her face was red and tear stained. She smiled at him as she tried to furiously wipe away her tears. "Hey Daniel what brings you here." Daniel walked up the steps to sit in front of her. "What are you drinking?" He was afraid to find out that Betty may turn into his mom, an alcoholic, so he had to ask. "Ooh this its just hot chocolate, but no so hot anymore." She smiled as she tilted her cup towards him. Daniel took the cup from Betty's hand to sniff it, just to make doubly sure, he didn't want to loose his new friend over this. When he confirmed it was nothing but harmless chocolate he gave it back to Betty. "Betty maybe we should go inside. It's getting pretty cold now." Betty nodded but when she tried to stand up her legs gave out on her, Daniel reached her before she completely fell. "How long have you been out here?" "All afternoon."

Daniel had Betty sit in front of the fire while he stocked it so it became good and hot. He placed more logs in so that it would burn a little longer than a couple of hours. "Daniel, I'm really cold." Daniel was afraid of this; Betty was hot to the touch but shiver like a newborn kitten. He took of his shoes, gloves and jacket and placed them on the sofa. He ran to Betty's room, got the heavy afghan from her bed, and wrapped her in it. She pulled some of the sofa cushions and had Betty lay down in front of the fire. He went to the kitchen and began rummaging for the first aid kit. The local hotels usually had hand warmers to give the tourists something to keep their hands warms if they were outside for to long. He found it in the pantry and broke the packs open. He placed six packs on a towel and had Betty lay on her back to help warm her. He placed a couple more in towels and placed those by her feet. The last one he made her hold onto. He found the thermometer and when he finished checking her temperature, she was at one hundred degrees. "Thank you. Sorry for ruining your night." "Hey none of that. Remember that first terrible hang over I had three Christmas's ago. You were there for me. I am happy to be here for you." Betty does off to a light slumber and Daniel went to the kitchen to find some light soup for her to eat. He found some crackers, sprite and chicken soup, now if Betty would just wake up eat everything would be okay.

Betty woke up feeling warm a couple of hours later and Daniel was sitting on the sofa reading a book. "Hey." Daniel laid the book down and crouched by her side, "Hey. Feeling better?" Betty nodded, "How about I take your temperature again and if you're up to it have some soup?" Betty tried to sit up but her arms felt like Jell-O so Daniel helper her. Betty scooted to the loveseat behind her and placed her back against it while Daniel took her temperature.

It had come down to normal so they both breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel went into the kitchen and brought the tray of food out. After finishing off her food, Daniel helped Betty stand so she could go take a shower. He only accompanied her to the bedroom and helped her sit on the bed while he started the shower. Betty and Daniel both thought a shower would be best because the bath may relax her too much and she would fall asleep again. Daniel left her room and waited for her downstairs. He heard the water turn off and Betty rummaging in her room. She came out a bit later in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas and slippers. Daniel smiled at her, Betty a woman with the innocence of a child.

Daniel and Betty had spent a good part of the evening talking again about themselves and their failed relationships. They had opened a bottle of wine that the hotel had provided for Betty but so far, they were still on their first glass. "I guess I just don't know why he did it. I gave him everything he wanted and he gave me the time I needed to fulfill my dreams. Maybe I was just marrying him because he was the only one that asked. The only one that would ever ask." Daniel was looking at Betty and was surprised at her low self-esteem. He had thought that after three years at Mode and with Sophia she would have worked past these issues but apparently not. "Betty why would you think that?" Betty half laughed half snorted and could help the tears that fell from her eyes. She wiped at them, she had thought she was all cried out. She drank the wine in one gulp and when she reached for more Daniel took the bottle, "Why would you think no one would ask you Betty?" Betty slumped back in her chair, "Honestly Daniel look at me. I may not have braces anymore, such a horrid fashion sense but I also don't have a five nine statures or hundred pound physique. I'm Betty and I am and will always be awkward and unwanted." Before Daniel could get a word in edge wise Betty kept on talking and the tears kept on falling. "Look what happened with Henry. Soon as that model kissed him, it was over before it started. Look at Walter not once but twice he cheated on me. If that doesn't scream inadequate, I don't know what does. Its best I just leave those matters alone. I'll get used to the idea of being alone. As long as I have my friends and family I will be okay." Betty wiped her tears and smiled at Daniel. Daniel felt his heartbreak. No one should be alone. He had been alone for so long and Sophia had been a good stopper for the ache loneliness brought but someone as bright and wholesome as Betty deserved happiness, deserved someone at her side to love, comfort and give her a family.

The next morning found Betty and Daniel facing each other once more but in very a different arena. They were both in her bed and looking at each afraid to speak. Daniel had never had a problem leaving the morning after but this was Betty his ex-assistant, his rock in the storm, his friend and he had hoped he wouldn't loose her because of this. "Betty I.." Betty placed a hand over his lips and smiled, "It's okay Daniel. I am confused and sorry this happened but thankful in a way. Has this ruined our friendship, I don't know we will have to wait and see. Will this happen again, no. Was it the alcohol that caused it, no. Neither of us drank enough to blame the booze. So why did we do it. Anger, loneliness and curiosity I think are more to blame. You leave today and I'll amend my plans to leave as well. I think our fractured lives have waited long enough for us to fix and its best we get to them so we can begin healing. Okay?" Daniel nodded and if ever asked why he did it he would always answer he didn't know but at that moment he felt like he was going to loose her for once and for all and he couldn't bear that so he reached for Betty before she could get up and walk away from him and kissed her once more with as much care as he could muster and he felt her respond. They stayed together for the rest of the morning, with Daniel clinging to the last threads of a lost friendship and Betty enjoying the feeling of being cared for.


	5. For the Best

Betty had tried to make the break-up as subtle as possible. She sat in first class on the flight back and slept most of the way. Daniel let her rest. When they arrived at the airport, his car was waiting for him and when he looked at her, Betty stopped him before he could ask. She reminded him that she would always think the world of him and to always have confidence in himself. He had come a long way and he was his own person no matter what anybody else thought. The driver had stepped away to place Daniels belongings in the trunk so Daniel quickly gathered Betty in his arms and gave her his most heartfelt hug. Betty reciprocated and disentangled herself before the driver could see them. "Good bye Daniel." She smiled one more time and headed to the waiting cabs.

She had instructed the household that no matter what if Daniel called they were to tell him that she was not there. If it was during the week and an AM call that she was at an interview. If it was at night she was either showering or out with Christine. If it was the weekend that she had gone away for the weekend and would be back sometime Monday. He first called two weeks after their return. Unfortunately, Betty was home alone and waiting for a call back from an interview, she had at the newspaper so she picked up the phone, "Betty Suarez." Daniel wasn't sure anyone would pick up, he had been ready to hang up when the phone was picked up on the first ring. "Betty. Hi, it's Daniel. I was wondering if you could come by my office I need some fresh eyes on the next spread and I think you would be it." Betty could have kicked herself for being so stupid. She should have let the machine pick up, "Daniel. Hi, uhm I don't know remember what I told you I have faith in you. Confidence in your abilities. How about I wait 'till the issue hits stands and that way I can be doubly proud of you." Daniel noticed the hesitance in her voice. He should have known his actions would have consequences but he hadn't meant for them to cause him to loose Betty, "Sure that sounds like a fine idea. I'll talk to you then." "Bye Daniel. Bye Betty"

Hilda had begun to get worried. Betty rarely got sick. Sure she caught the flu like everyone else but in August in the middle of a heat wave. She didn't believe Betty that she had a small case of food poisoning either. Hilda had been in denial before and it took seven months to get the cure. Betty was pregnant no matter what she said. So far, Betty had been good at hiding it but Hilda knew. Hilda knew the guilty look of a knocked up girl. She had seen that look mirrored on her own face no more than fifteen years ago with Justin. Hilda began knocking on Betty's bathroom door, "Betty! You done in there we need to talk." Betty flushed the toilet one more time for good measure and rinsed her mouth out before stepping out. Hilda took Betty by the hand and had her sit on her bed. Hilda pulled the chair over and sat in front of her. She wasn't going to judge Betty but she just wanted her to realize the truth, "Betty hon why do you keep denying it." Betty looked at Hilda confused, "Don't give me that look missy I've been here before. I know your pregnant and I know it's that weasel's Walter. I'm going to castrate him." "Hilda stop I just have the stomach flu that is all. I'm not pregnant." Hilda just stared hard at Betty and stood up to walk to her purse. She pulled out a paper bag and handed it to Betty. "Prove it." Betty was exhausted and ached in places she didn't think could ache. She headed to the bathroom to take the test and returned with the stick in hand. She handed back to her sister and she laid back in bed. "When that tells you that I'm not pregnant I expect a big fat apology from you." Hilda placed the test on Betty's vanity and waited for a couple of minutes.

Hilda turned to look at Betty who had fallen asleep. "Ooh hon if only you were right." The test had said it was a positive result. Hilda didn't know how she was going to break it to Betty. Betty was pregnant with the traitor's son or daughter and she knew Betty wouldn't get rid of it. She wouldn't tell anyone until Betty told her to so she took the test, the box and the bag and dumped it in the neighbor's trash so her dad wouldn't see it. She heard the phone ring and ran as fast as she could to answer it before it woke Betty up. "Hilda Suarez" "Hilda hi it's Daniel Meade may I please speak with Betty." Hilda knew Betty had some crazy rules concerning Daniel and his calls but she couldn't remember them right now. "Daniel hi, no Betty is sleeping. She's got the flu so I'm going to take her to the doctor later today." Daniel perked up when he heard this, "Anything I can help with?" "No that's okay but I'll have her call you in a couple of days when she gets better, okay. I gotta go I hear her upstairs." Hilda hung up the phone before Daniel could respond. He was going to Europe in a couple of days and wouldn't be returning for a couple of months. Their European editor had been fired for misappropriation of funds so Daniel was going to fill his shoes while the search for a responsible and eligible replacement was found. Wilhelmina was also going to accompany him to ensure the person had real talent for the job. Wilhelmina had been offered the job but had refused since her new life was here. She had married Ted Laboe only a year ago and she was trying to make it work and commuting from New York to Texas was hard enough add an ocean and it would be doomed.

Betty felt the air sucked out of her. Hilda had to remind her how to breath and the doctor pulled an oxygen mask over Betty's face. Betty pulled the mask away from her face so she could ask the doctor a quick question and then placed it back on her face. The air was to thin here she needed the oxygen. "When was your last menstrual cycle Betty?" I don't remember I've been kind of busy" Hilda though had other ideas, "I think her last time was June doc 'cause she was supposed to get married around 4th of July and Betty you told me that by then you would have been off for like a week so I would say her last may have been on or about June 26th." The doctor made the notation on Betty's chart. "Betty I'm going to bring in an ultrasound machine so we can take the first sonogram and as such we can make a better determination of how many weeks your are." Betty nodded at the doctor's request as the doctor stepped out to get the machine. She grabbed a hold of Hilda's arm and dragged her close so she could hear her without having to take the mask off. "Hilda what am I going to tell Daddy. You can't say anything 'cause if the doctor tells me what I think she is going to tell me I'm in trouble." Hilda just nodded her head. Daddy wouldn't get mad at Betty maybe kill Walter but never hate Betty. The doctor walked in with the sonogram machine. Hopefully it wouldn't prove her suspicions true.

Hilda was numb. One thing was to think what she had thought but if she thought about what Betty just said it was just, ridiculous. If the baby belonged to who she said it did who knew what would happen. An all out tug of war complete irresponsibility like with Santos but what Betty was suggesting was just bad with a capital B. "Hilda can you do this?" Hilda looked up to Betty and walked over to the window. She saw the sun shine outside and the family across the street playing in the park. She couldn't say she knew with one hundred certainty what Daniel would do but she thought he at least deserved the truth. Betty instead wanted to leave him in the dark and even though Betty said it would only be for a little while time had a way of escaping you and before you knew it the years had passed and it may be to late to remedy any problems the lies could cause. "Hilda can you do this?" What a loaded question Hilda thought, "Yeah Betty I'll help you. I'll help you with the moving arrangements and not telling daddy or anyone for that matter but promise me that the moment you hit labor you call me or have someone call me and want to be there when my niece or nephew comes to the world." Betty hugged her sister with all her might. She had been afraid that she would have to do everything on her own. True she was moving to Washington, D.C. and was going to be there by herself but at least another soul knew the truth so if anything were to happen to her, Hilda would notify Daniel.


	6. Door Number Two

Justin was going out of his mind with excitement. He had just hung-up with the Capside Gazette who had called to extend a job offer to his Aunt Betty. Justin new his aunt had already accepted the Washington job but Justin still told the Gazette that Betty accepted whole-heartedly and that she would be in Capside in two-weeks to begin her job. His aunt maybe a tad bit upset with him at first but he was sure that she would forgive him any way as soon as she heard she had the job, "Now where did Aunt Betty and mom run off too?"

Daniel was at the airport waiting for Amanda to arrive with his bag. He should take a que from Wilhemina and just leave a bag at work for such emergency's. True emergency's such as the one him and Wilhemina were about to face in London rarely happened it would always be best to have a suitcase at work so he wouldn't be out of his mind with worry. He could always buy what he needed once he arrived in London but once Wilhemina and him touched down in London it would be straight drive to the office to bring back some order. With the chief editor and creative designer for the magazine having been fired due to their dipping into the company's profits the place was a mad house. It brought to mind the old saying, when the cat's away the mice will play. He doubted the employees were wrecking the place but from the instructions him and Wilhemina received just a few hours ago from Meade Senior he wanted the situation handled and cleared by the end of the week, good thing it was Wednesday.

Betty had convinced Hilda to take the train instead of a cab. She wanted to delay her arrival home as much as possible before she told her dad the news, at least the part that wouldn't get anyone hurt. When they were only a couple of blocks down the street from their house they saw Justin running towards them and they could hear screaming. "You have to hurry, Walter came to see you and grandpa has been laying into him for the last 10minutes. If you don't stop him now he is bound to give himself a heart attack!" Hilda and Betty ran to the house and saw their father standing at the top of his steps with a baseball bat and Walter on the other side of the gate, a good safe distance away. Hilda was the first to react, "Daddy!!! Stop get back in the house, Betty and I will deal with this." Hilda walked up the steps tugging Justin along so he could help him drag her father inside. Betty was behind Hilda when Walter reached for her arm, "Stop wait here." When Betty was sure her father, her sister and Justin were safely inside she turned to Walter, "What is now Walter?"

"I came to see you because I wanted to tell you that the girl from the wedding she lied. She wasn't pregnant, it was a false alarm." Betty looked confused at Walter, "Congratulations??" she didn't understand why he was here sharing this news with her. "I wanted to tell you so you knew that …" Betty stopped Walter before he could utter another word, "Walter really congratulations but I've moved on. I am going to Washington for a new job and I'm going by myself. Have a good life Walter." With that she went inside. She saw that the windows were open in the living room so her father had heard the news as well. "Washington? State or D.C."

Justin burst in, "No grandpa she is going to North Carolina!" Justin had been bursting with the good news and he felt so much better now that it was out. "Aunt Betty the Capeside Gazette called and they said you had the job and I told them you would be there as soon as you could get yourself together. Congratulations!!!" Justin rushed over to his aunt and gave her a congratulatory hug, "What's wrong I thought you wanted that job more than the others, so I took the liberty of accepting for you." Betty turned to look at Hilda and nodded, "No Justin that is fine all that fresh clean air and peacefulness will be perfect, thank you. I'll call Washington and tell them I've changed my mind." Betty turned to look at her father as he sat on the sofa feeling dejected. "Daddy?" He opened his arms to her and she sat next to him to accept his hug, "Congratulations sweety. I'll make you your favorite dinner." At the mention of food Betty had to bite the inside of her check, hard to stop from running to the bathroom and throwing up. This pregnancy was not looking good so far.


	7. Chocolates

It was the day of the big move, exactly one week from the day that her world began to turn on a different axis. Betty was going to fly down to Cape Side originally but the move had become a family affair and now it was a road trip. Justin was excited because he was actually flying back by himself and his mom was staying a couple weeks more to help Betty settle. The only person that wasn't going was her father, he had to stay to hold the fort, or so he said. Hilda and Betty knew that he just wouldn't be able to let Betty go when it came time so he let her go before anybody else had to. The trip, would take two days, since they were leaving after lunch they were going to stop tonight get a hotel and drive early the following day.

Betty walked in to her home for the last time. She had gone to Mode to look for Daniel since Amanda had told her that he would be back today from Europe and that fiasco. Betty had made sure she had gone very early to catch him before any of the other employees really showed up for their day but it had been 10am and he still was a no show. She left Amanda and Mark their gifts from Sweden and left a hello for Daniel. "There you are! We are going to be behind schedule." Justin was excited to get on the road and record his experience with his video camera. Betty smiled at her nephew and went into the kitchen. She wanted to say goodbye to her father one more time and she knew that he would be hiding there. "Daddy?" Ignacio turned to look at Betty one more time. It was going to be hard. He knew that she would eventually move out, have her own family he just expected her to do it in Jersey not five hundred miles away.

Betty sat in the middle while Hilda drove and Justin took the other window sit. So far as Hilda and Betty knew their dad hadn't noticed her pregnancy. Hilda was growing concerned though because so far Betty had stopped with the morning sickness but she was barely eating and instead of gaining weight she was loosing. Betty sat and tried to drown out the noises and smells around her so that she could focus on her inner peace. So far the exercise had helped her with her morning sickness. She just couldn't understand what was happening. So far she had actually lost 10pounds in the first eight weeks of her pregnancy and that concerned her. She tried not to let it show to much but Hilda had noticed that her breakfast constituted of apple juice, lunch was apple juice, grilled cheese sandwiches and dinner the same. Hilda turned the radio and set the volume low so it wouldn't disturb Betty with any luck the clear sunny weather would hold all the way to the Carolina's.

"Daniel! There you are. I've been trying to reach you all morning, you okay?" Daniel had barely made it off the elevator when Amanda was in front of him waving a package in his face. "Betty was here. She waited 'till 10 then left you this. She wanted to say goodbye before she left but she said she'd visit in Christmas." Daniel took the gift and the messages offered by Amanda and headed to his office, "Any important meetings for today?" Amanda shook her head no as she walked back to her desk to answer her phone. Daniel sat at his desk and reached for the box Betty had left him. Inside were some chocolates from the bookstore they had shared their lunch, he had to smile-that had been a special afternoon. He reached for the card next but didn't open it. He placed it in his briefcase instead; he would read it tonight in the privacy of his apartment.

"Amanda, where are the photos for the upcoming issue?" Amanda walked in with the items, Daniels coffee and looked at him pointedly, "What did I forget your birthday again?!" Amanda huffed and sat in the chair directly in front of him, "Didn't you hear me when I told you that Betty was here, that she waited for you so she could say goodbye before she left." Daniel leaned on his desk and looked directly at Amanda, "Yes. I also know where she lives so if I want to talk to her or see her I can just give the driver directions." Amanda was surprised she didn't think Daniel knew her new address in Cape Side but if he did then she would leave it alone, unless…."You are going to have him drive all the way down to North Carolina?" Daniel leaned back in his chair and his confused look must have been enough answer for Amanda, "See that was why it was so important for you to be here. She left today for Cape Side, North Carolina. She is starting her life over down there and she came by to say goodbye. She said she would be back Christmas but I doubt it." Amanda walked out of Daniel's office to get him his coffee and bagel; Daniel reached for his briefcase to pull out the card.

"_Daniel:_

_I was going to start with dear but I think we are past that, ). I just wanted to say hello and goodbye. I found a new job and I am very excited. It will be far away but I've listed my address at the bottom of the page. My phone number will be the same but the new area code will be 555. If you are ever in my neck of the woods feel free to stop by and say hi._

_Good luck Daniel. I have faith in you and your abilities._

_Sincerely,_

Betty 

Daniel closed the letter and picked up his phone, would it be to early or desperate to call her. No, he would call her another time. Since their time back from Sweden he had made several attempts to talk to her but she cut him out completely. He would talk to her soon just not today, perhaps tomorrow but definitely not today.


	8. Grocery Shopping

"_I don't know about this Betty?"_ Betty sat next to her sister in the uncomfortable airport chairs trying to convince her sister that she was okay, or as okay as she was going to be. Hilda was originally set to stay for a couple of weeks but that had turned into four. The pregnancy worried both girls but neither tried to show it. It was normal to throw up during the first trimester but Betty was easily becoming a gold medallist. She had a round of sickness every morning, anytime she smelled greasy food or food in general. She was loosing weight instead of gaining and that just couldn't be healthy. Betty had gone to see a local doctor but he had been such a jerk that Betty just didn't want to go back to him, she would look for a new doctor tomorrow.

"_Hilda, trust me. I'll get a new doctor tomorrow and I'll e-mail you the information that way you can keep tabs on me, okay. You'll see after tomorrow everything will be okay."_ Hilda heard her final boarding call so she grabbed her bag and stood up, they would have to say their good byes here. "_Okay but I expect to see that e-mail no later than 10pm if not I spill, got it."_ Hilda had been threatening that for the last month and Betty had to smile at her sister's antics. Hilda could threaten all she wanted but she would never say anything, she would take her secret to the grave if that were what Betty wanted. "_Tomorrow, got it"_

"_I don't know why I bother buying groceries its not like I can eat them."_, Betty felt so dejected. Here she was half way thru her fourth month of pregnancy and she had actually lost ten pounds. She turned around to exist the supermarket when she collided hard with another person. She lost her balance and would have fallen on her back if not for the person whom she collided with grabbed her hard and pulled her back upright. "_I am so sorry miss."_ He wasn't even looking at Betty when he said this and he kept looking around the store trying to find someone. Betty stepped away from the man's hold and began to fix her sweater, skirt and glasses. "That's okay I wasn't looking either. Have a good day." As she was walking away the man grabbed her left elbow and swung her around and whispered to Betty, "Please forgive me.", and promptly kissed her.

Betty didn't know what was going on so she kept her lips shut her eyes wide open as she reached for anything to hit him over the head with but was stopped by the screech she heard. The man who had kissed her turned Betty around and he placed his arm across her shoulders and held her to him tight, "_Susan what a surprise seeing you here, how are you."_ Susan, Betty assumed was the blonde, blue-eyed, model that was standing in front of them and who had screeched what was the guys name, John? "_I'm sorry to have bothered you John. Apparently I misunderstood our relationship."_ Susan stood with her hands on her hips striking a very menacing pose, "_I told you Susan what we had is over. You've moved on to that Patrick, Peter,…" _"_I told you John that was a mistake, you are the one I love."_ Susan tried approaching John but he stepped back and took Betty with him. Betty had tried to wriggle herself out of this John fellows embrace but he just held onto her tighter, "_Sorry Susan but trust me when I tell you that I don't believe you. A mistake is done once not continued for two weeks straight. So I'll ask you again nicely, leave me alone. I've moved on to someone real."_ John took hold of Betty's hand and pulled her with him to the store's exit.

Once outside the store and from the view of any onlookers, John released Betty's hand and turned to look at her. Before he could speak Betty let him have it. She slapped him so hard the man, John doubled over from the impact. She was trying to calm down, she could feel her blood pressure going up and that was not good. In her weakened and dehydrated state she'd likely faint. The John fellow stood to look at Betty holding his left check and with a raised hand to signal his defeat, "_Miss I am so sorry about what just happened but I was desperate to get that woman of my back."_ Betty began to see spots and she stepped back to reach for the wall so she could steady herself, funny she had thought the wall was closer than this.

Betty tried covering her head with her comforter; it was too bright in her room and what was that stench? That's when Betty's eyes sprung open wide and took in her surroundings. She needed to be calm for the baby. She was on her side facing the window so she decided to turn on her back and try and find a nurse call button. "_Hi sleepy head."_ Betty couldn't help but grown, "_Not you again."_ At that moment the nurse walked in with the doctor directly behind her, "_Hi I'm doctor Fitzgerald and you are Ms. Betty Suarez. How are you feeling today?"_ Betty looked at the doctor, "Is my baby okay?" Betty didn't hesitate to ask the most important question in her life. The doctor looked at Betty and then at John, "_Yes the baby is fine but I would like to set-up an appointment with you so we can discuss some food alternatives."_ Food alternatives what is that supposed to mean, the doctor must have noticed Betty's confusion. "Ms. Suarez upon determining that you are fifteen weeks pregnant and have steadily lost instead of gained weight, your dehydration, continued sickness and dizzy spells perhaps it is best that you get assigned a nutritionist." Betty nodded at the doctor's suggestion and relaxed into her bed. She placed her hands on her belly and she couldn't help let a tear fall. She had come so close to loosing the little one. She needed to contact Daniel and bring him down to Capeside so she could tell him the truth just in case.


	9. The Choices We Make

"_Betty? Betty come on talk to me, at least let me introduce myself before you shut me out completely, okay?" _Betty had lain in her bed still as could be hoping John would have gotten the hint and left, no such luck. Betty opened her eyes and turned to look at him, "_Hi. I'm John Rawlins. I am a firefighter with the Capeside department. The lovely young lady we met at the grocery store was my ex-girlfriend. We had been dating for a little over a year when I found out she had had several affairs behind my back. She has been hounding me for the last two weeks asking for us to get back together but I can't. There is no trust there is no love I say. When I saw her coming down the street I ran into the first store I saw which was the grocery store. I ran to the back of the store hoping to leave thru the backdoor located in the Deli department but instead I ran into you, my rescuer. I am sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry I bumped into you and almost made you fall. I'm sorry I used you as a distraction to Susan. I'm sorry I kissed you without your permission and I'm sorry I landed you in the hospital."_

Betty looked at Mr. John Rawlins and believed in his apology, "_Hello John. As you already know I am Betty Suarez, its nice to meet you." _Betty extended her hand and John greedily accepted. He had been worried that Betty would be so upset as to press assault charges for him kissing her but he had been right when he told Susan that she was real. Betty Suarez did not give John the impression that she would shoot now ask questions later. Betty from first glance looked true, down to earth, sensible, real, honest – nice. "Can I have my hand back now John?" John tried not to blush as he let go of Betty's hand, "The doctor said they would release you tonight if had someone to sign you out, is there anyone you want me to call?" "No, there is no one, I just moved to Capeside about a month ago so I haven't made that many friends and my land lady doesn't drive so she couldn't come and get me. That's okay though if I can leave tomorrow on my own then that would be better, I think its best that I just stay here just incase." Betty smiled at John as she turned to her side, she felt sleepy and an afternoon catnap would be just the thing.

John stepped out of Betty's room and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him. John approached the nurses desk to find out at what time she would be released tomorrow so he could be there to drive her home. He felt horrible about what he had done and he wanted to make it up to Betty. They informed him that as long as her results came back normal she would be released as early as ten. Tomorrow was Sunday so it was perfect he wasn't scheduled to work until Monday so he could take Betty home make the afternoon service and be home and well rested before he had to start his day again.

Betty woke to the sound of squeaky wheels, "Betty, hi. I hope you don't mind but I brought you some dinner." Betty sat-up as best as she could and John adjust the bed until she felt comfortable, "John I may not eat what you might have brought me." John nodded his understanding and began opening the menus. He had brought three paper bags filled with food from fast food to home style cooking; something was bound to spark Betty's interest. "Let me tell you what you have first and then if it doesn't sound good I won't bring it in." Betty nodded and John began reading of the selections he had made on her behalf. When John had gotten to The Wharf Restaurant menu it had perked Betty's enthusiasm. She had never been a big fan of seafood but for some reason some fish smothered with sauce would just hit the spot.

The next morning at ten sharp John was waiting for Betty in the lobby. He had brought his sister's car, which sat considerably lower than his truck so Betty could get in and out with out a problem. She accepted his ride back to the grocery store where she had left her car in their parking lot. Betty waved good-bye to John as she drove in the direction of her home. Tomorrow would be a workday and she needed all the rest she could get because tomorrow night she would tell Daniel, now she just needed to get home and e-mail Hilda who by now was probably regretting having left her in the first place.

"Hilda for the hundredth time I'm okay. I've actually eaten today and tomorrow I'm seeing a nutritionist so I can began gaining weight, okay?" Betty loved her sister dearly but sometimes she just knew how to get on her last nerve. Betty said her final goodbyes to her family and headed to her room for some well-deserved sleep, so what if it was only six in the afternoon she had a big day tomorrow, telling Daniel.


	10. Maybe Next Time

Daniel had been having one special day. First the photographer for the shoot arrived two hours late due to airport delays. Then the model picked for the front cover had an allergic reaction to the make-up being used and the back-up model had not shown up because she was told she wouldn't be needed. New York the city never short of models or actors was having a drought. None of the models captured what Daniel or Wilhemina were looking for to represent the November issue of Mode.

"WHAT!!!" The phone in the conference room had announced that there was a phone call waiting for Daniel, he was about to refuse but the new receptionist interrupted him, "It is a woman named Betty Suarez she said it was very important and Amanda said I should always pass her calls to you no matter what." Daniel slumped into the chair behind him, "We need a break. Take her call Daniel I'm going to call Ted and have him meet me for dinner down the street instead, I'll be back in an hour." With that statement Wilhemina walked out of the conference room for some much needed fresh air. "Betty, hi."

Betty had almost hung-up when Daniels voice had finally come thru the speaker. True she had been on hold for less than a minute but she was ready to chicken out from her earlier resolution, besides who would have thought he would still be in the office at ten. "Daniel, hi! How are you?" Betty tried to keep the nerves out of her voice but Daniel knew her too well, "Everything is fine, are you alright you sound nervous?" Betty couldn't help but smile she was trying to cherish the good part of her conversation before it went bad, "Daniel I was calling to apologize for not talking to you before I left. Things got bit complicated for both of us during those last few weeks and before I knew it five months have passed us by, so again I'm sorry." Daniel noticed Betty's rambling but he let it go maybe that was what he needed in order to unwind.

He leaned back his chair and propped his feet on the desk looking out the windows into the city. "That is okay I knew it was bound to happen, grow apart I mean but to what do I owe this call." Betty took a deep cleansing breath and, "Daniel there is something you need to know about what happened in Sweden and I don't think the phone is the best way to tell you." Daniel was half listening to Betty when she began to talk; his mind was back on the issue at hand and what he would be having for dinner. "Daniel do you think you could come visit me down here in North Carolina, even for a day." Daniel stopped his musing and thought about what she had said; maybe seeing her would be a good idea. Betty had been one of his closest friends for a while and his dad had a boat near those waters he had enjoyed sailing once maybe he should try it once more, "Sure Betty how about we make tentative plans for this Thursday." Betty couldn't help the smile that lit her face, "That would be great." Daniel took Betty's information and after they hung up he placed it on Amanda's desk so she could make his arrangements so that he could get away for the weekend. He deserved it after the last couple of months he had.

Betty had been a bit disappointed when Amanda had called her to tell her that Daniel had to cancel because of a matter concerning the latest issue. She had some consolation though, he had rescheduled for the following Thursday. So the following Thursday found Betty at the airport two hours after Daniels plane had been scheduled to land. She had called Amanda but she was also out. Turns out that they had gotten an exclusive photographer for the Christmas issue of Mode and both Daniel and Wilhemina had trotted down to Brazil to make the shoot happen and dragged their assistants with them. The following week would be Thanksgiving and she knew that he wouldn't show up for that. Betty would not be headed to New York until Christmas so she would just have to wait and tell him them.

Betty was picking up her order at Mama Celeste's restaurant for her Thanksgiving dinner. Betty had never cooked a turkey and she preferred to leave it to the experts. She had placed an order for enough portions for four people so she could have some leftovers for the next day since she wasn't planning on going shopping and the paper would be closed for the day. As she was waiting for her number to be called she heard her named being called, "John? Hi how are you?" John disentangled his arm from his sister and waved her and the kids a quick goodbye. "I'm good but what about you, you doing better." Betty had to smile she hadn't made to many good friends in her time at Capeside but whenever John saw her anywhere he would make it a point to stop what he was doing and talk to her for a few minutes. "I'm good, I stopped seeing the nutritionist on Monday and since the last time we saw each other I've gained another three pounds." John couldn't help but smile, he didn't know Betty's situation or who the father of the baby was and he wasn't going to ask her such a private question but he had come to care for her and had begun to wonder about her more each time he saw her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

First and foremost, please accept my apologies for the delay - as all writers say life got in the way and with my muse on vacation I haven't been inspired enough to update any of my stories. Here is a tidbit, enjoy.

Thank you for your patience.


	11. Between the Deer & the Tree

John had been having a very pleasant dream about white sandy beaches and an ocean so blue it could almost make you cry, so when the telephone wouldn't stop ringing from under the bed where he had dumped it fifteen minutes ago when it had started its incessant nagging he gave up and reached for it. "John here." He didn't recognize the voice on the other line but in his sleepy state that didn't seem strange to him until two words the woman said registered in his fogged brain, Betty and hospital. John sat up from the bed and began pulling some clothes together, "I'm sorry can you repeat what you just told me, please." The woman on the line began her message once more, "Mr. Rawlins my name is Melissa I am calling on behalf of Ms. Betty Suarez who has just been brought in. She is in critical condition and in surgery at this time. From what the police have informed me she struck a deer and lost control of her vehicle causing her to drive off the road and into a tree. She has listed you as her local emergency contact and we need forms and decisions made on her behalf since she will be incapable of rendering those decisions at this time. John had snagged his shoes from the front door and was half way into his car when the last sentence registered in his brain. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes but is there any decisions that need to be reached now?" John had put the question out there and hoped that the nurse would not be informing him of the worst. "It would be best if you were present to make those decisions." "I'll be there shortly." John hung-up the phone and put his car in drive and headed to the only hospital in town.

"Hi my name is John Rawlins I'm looking for Betty Suarez." An elderly nurse that reminded him of his grandma came up to him, "Hello I'm Melissa, and if you would come with me I'll take you to one of the emergency room doctors that attended Ms. Suarez when she first came in. He will be better able to bring you up to date on her condition." John nodded and followed Nurse Melissa towards the young man standing at the end of the hall. "Doctor this is Mr. Rawlins, Ms. Suarez's local emergency contact." When the doctor turned around John saw that it was his neighbor Steve, "Steve man tell me what is going on? How's Betty? The baby?" Steve took John by the arm and led him to an empty room. He had the nurse follow them just in case, "John, Betty is in critical condition. When she lost control and hit the tree her bag did deflate but the strength of the impact was too much for her body to handle. We are taking care of both of them as best as we can and while great strides have been made I don't know if the doctor's will be able to save the baby." John didn't feel the ground beneath him and it took Steve and Melissa quick reflexes to aid him to the bed. "Steve you have to. The baby is close to five months there has to be something you can do." John turned his pleading eyes to Steve and to Melissa and neither one could meet his gaze, "John I am sorry but as soon as we have more information we will tell you, for now we need you to confirm some of her information. We have most of her information from the last visit but we wanted to confirm with you some basic info." John nodded and began to pull out his cell phone. He knew who Betty's supervisor was at the newspaper so he was just going to call him so that he could confirm Betty's employment with the newspaper that the insurance was the same and her home address hadn't changed.

Patience is a virtue that John never managed to achieve but today he had obtained it. He had been lying in the same room since Melissa and Steve had left him several hours ago and he had not heard anything from either of them. He was interrupted in his thoughts when the sheriff came in, "John Rawlins?" John sat up from his spot on the bed and nodded, "Yes?" The officer stepped to the side to let his partner in the room, a woman who was carrying a box of items. "I'm Officer Williams and this is Officer O'Malley. These are the personal items of Mr. Suarez. Her car has been taken to the pound until she can come and retrieve it herself but we felt it best that we returned her purse and personal effects from her vehicle to her." John nodded his thanks and shook the officers offered hands as they left. John was about to sit back on the bed to await any news when he heard a humming coming from the box. He dug around the box and came up with Betty's phone, which had been set to vibrate. There was an incoming call from a listing named Daniel and the picture of the both of them with a snowcapped mountain in the background. John debated whether he should answer but before he could the caller hung up. He checked Betty's log and it appeared that Daniel had already called fourteen times trying to reach Betty at several times during the day.

The phone began to vibrate in John's hand and he decided to take. "John speaking." There was silence on the other line, "John, I don't know who you are but if you have stolen this phone I will have the local police track you down and arrest you immediately. Where's Betty?" John walked outside to get a clear signal and have a private conversation with Daniel. "I'll tell you where Betty is if you tell me who you are Daniel?" Daniel had sent Amanda to pick-up Betty at the airport three hours ago and when Amanda came back telling him that not only did Betty not arrive but she had never boarded the plane he had been trying to track her down. The only people that new she was coming home for an early Christmas had been him and Amanda, it was a planned surprise for her family and also his way of making up the last minute November cancellations. "John I've got the local police on the line now you have …" What Daniel was about to say died in his lips when John answered his question, "Betty is in the hospital. She hit a deer this morning and she is in surgery right now." Daniel stood ram rod straight from his chair and hollered for Amanda, "Amanda!?!?! Get me a ticket to North Carolina in the first available flight, I'm meeting Betty down there." Daniel turned back to the phone and began to speak with John, "John how is she? will she be okay?" John let out a long sigh, "I haven't been told much but if your coming I'll have Betty's phone with me so just call it when you get here and I'll pick you up at the airport and bring you straight to her." Daniel thanked John and ran out the door with Amanda close at his heels with his jacket briefcase and printed copy of this plane ticket and itinerary. The business car was downstairs waiting for him when he ran out of the elevators and Daniel had him drive straight to the airport. Daniel had thought about calling Betty's family but thought it best to call them once he had some news from her doctor's, best not to alarm them if there wasn't a need.

-/-/

Sorry about the delay but between school, home, work and my muse demanding that I write a Jared & Sarah song fic it has been a struggle to wrestle even this bit out of her. Fighting with a 3-yr old about why she can't wear her princess outfit to bed instead of pj's is a cake walk compared to my muse. Words can't express my gratitude to each and everyone of you that has posted and kept an eye out for this story. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint to many of you.


	12. Here & Now

Daniel vaguely recalled the flight, the escape from the airport or the drive to the hospital. As he stood at Betty's hospital room door he was floored to see Betty so small and fragile lying on the hospital bed. She had her back turned to the door so she had not yet noticed his arrival. She was crying soul wrenching sobs into her pillow, probably not trying to disturb anyone. Daniel did not ask John for the details behind Betty's hospitalization, he would wait for her to tell him. Seeing her now just broke his soul. She was broken but he did not know why and if he did he did not know what to do to fix it, the last time he had tried fixing it he was certain that he had destroyed their friendship. Daniel placed his bag on the floor by the door and took his coat off as quietly as possible. He walked as quietly as he could towards Betty and crouched down in front of her. Betty had her eyes squinted closed so she had not noticed him yet. He placed his shaking hand upon hers and that was the first she noticed him. She stopped her crying and looked at him, _"Hi."_ Daniel did not say anything else because Betty enveloped him in a bone-crunching hug and kept whispering how sorry she was. He held her and kept telling her it would all work out. He did not know what would work out but he was sure that it would because he just couldn't stand to see her like this.

The moment was broken upon the entrance of the doctor, "_Excuse me, I'm Dr. Walters from neo-natal, I've brought some forms for Betty to sign_." At the mention of signatures Betty curled more into herself and kept on crying while muttering how sorry she was. Daniel let go of Betty's hand and walked the doctor out of Betty's room and closed the door behind them. "_I don't know what you have to do with this but your presence and this papers are going to have to wait she can't sign anything_." Dr. Walters looked slightly uncomfortable and did not wish to divulge more of his patient's condition to a complete stranger but a decision had to be made. Dr. Walters took his papers and walked away. Daniel returned to Betty's room where she had stopped crying and was now staring at the closed window. It was dusk now and so Daniel figured it wouldn't hurt to see the night sky once it became dark. He pulled the blinds up and noticed that Betty didn't even flinch when the new light entered the room. Daniel pulled the chair next to Betty's bed and took her hand and she still didn't respond. "_Betty. Betty? Betty!!!"_ Daniel pressed the nurse button and began to tap Betty's cheek with his hand trying to get her to respond to his voice his presence but nothing roused her.

The nurse rushed to Betty's side and shoved Daniel out of the way. Another doctor came in followed closely by John and a security officer, "_Get him out of here and keep him out."_ Daniel was about to protest but in no time he was facing Betty's door and John and the security were baring his entrance. Daniel swore and ran his hands thru his hair. John was curious to know who this Daniel character was, was it possible he was the farther of Betty's baby. There was only one way to answer that and in his mind it was infinitely better to ask for forgiveness than permission, "_Are you the father?"_ Daniel turned and looked at John, "_Of course I'm not Betty's father. I'm her friend. She used to work for me several months ago but then she came here for reasons I'm not going to divulge to you because they are private."_ John didn't say anything else because that answered one of his questions; Daniel didn't seem to know Betty was pregnant and even with Dr. Walters's misstep Daniel didn't seem to register in Daniel's brain yet that Betty had been pregnant and that the baby was currently in neo-natal. Dr. Stevens opened the door to Betty's room and only asked for John to enter. Daniel was ready to barge in but was stopped by the doctor's order, "_Stay here or I will have you removed from the premises."_ Daniel shut up and went and found himself the first chair he could and dragged it to Betty's door. He needed to know what was going on so that meant he had to sit down and shut-up, for now.

"_John I'm not going to lie to you. Betty is in shock. Nurse Doane will stay here with her but if Betty doesn't respond with-in the next eight hours we will need her family here to sign the necessary forms for her and the baby."_ John nodded his understanding and walked towards Betty's bed. It was so scary watching Betty just lay there breathing with her eyes open but no responding. A vacant distant look was in her eyes and somewhere inside of her Betty was lost. The accident and the trauma about finding out about her son had proven too much for her. Then this Daniel character, he must have said done something in those few moments he had been in here to have caused her to hide within herself for shelter but what? John needed to find out and soon, he walked outside in the hallway and grabbed Daniel by the shoulder, "_We need to talk."_ Daniel detangled himself from John and in a mad whisper responded to John, "_Look I don't know who you are or why the doctor and this entire hospital staff refuse to answer my questions but I'll be damned if I let you take me away from her. I am her friend and I have been there for her and she has been there for me and I'm not going to abandon her now just because some yahoo thinks he can waltz in here with out so much as an explanation. So listen to me well kid don't mess with me."_ Daniel was about to head back down the hall to Betty's room when John's sentence stopped him cold, "_I tell you everything you want to know but you'll have to come with me."_ John made his way to the elevators and pressed the up button. Daniel was torn between following this stranger or going to try and see Betty but with the security standing watch that was not possible now. Daniel stepped into the elevator John had been holding for him and they headed to the top floor.

When they arrived to the designated floor John walked out first and headed the left side of the corridor. There was once again another security officer posted at the double doors in the middle of the hallway. "_Hey John."_ John shook the officers hand, "_Hey Mike, have they said anything."_ Mike shook his head and sat back at his desk. John opened the doors and waved Daniel in. This was another small room full of gowns, caps, shoe covers and facemasks and Daniel turned to John, "_What's this?!"_ John proceeded to put on the items on his person, "_This is the dressing room before we go into the neo-natal unit. I'm going to take you to meet Baby Suarez."_ Daniel tried steadying himself and grabbed a hold of the counter as he tried controlling his breathing, why hadn't Betty told him that she was pregnant. Now he understood the forms that the doctor wanted her to sign. "_Come there isn't much time."_ Daniel donned the necessary attire and walked right behind John as they entered the darkened room. Nurses were milling about taking information from the numerous machines that surrounded all the infants in the room. There was a dim light glowing straight ahead of them and there was a little baby laying there in the soft glow. He had so many more machines than the other children that Daniel had to stifle a groan of compassion. Daniel got closer and got down on his knees so he was at eye level with the infant. He was so small and fragile. His fists and toes were curled inward and his breathing seemed labored almost forced. His eyes were covered to protect him from the harsh light. Daniel placed his hand on the pane and said hello in the smallest whisper he could muster. His voice broke when he saw the infant. No wonder Betty was so heartbroken. Her son is in here fighting for his life and she must feel so impotent at not being able to help him. Betty always so strong and courageous, little Miss fix-it; there was no problem or situation that she could not solve with her intelligence and wit. This though, there appeared so little to do but just wait.

Daniel was about to get up and ask for permission to head back to Betty's room when he noticed the baby's right leg. The baby had a unique dark birthmark shaped and Daniel had only seen that unique shaped birthmark on his father, his brother and his cousin all on his father side. It was so unique that it disturbed Daniel. He got up and grabbed John by the arm and hauled him out to where the guard was stationed. "_When you asked me if I was the father you weren't asking me about Betty were you? You were asking me about the baby, weren't you?"_ John removed his facemask and nodded to Daniel. "_Did anyone draw blood? I want to confirm that he is mine and if he is I want the doctor in charge to tell me everything."_ At that moment Dr. Walters came around the corner and Daniel ran to him, "_Test me to confirm I am the father of baby Suarez and then when you get your results I want you to tell me everything about the baby and Betty."_ Dr. Walters headed to the nurse's station and informed the staff of what was going on. Nurse Peters took Daniel to the lab waiting area for his test and John went back upstairs to Betty.


	13. The Long Flight

Daniel had never been happier for modern medicine than today. In less than an hour his blood and the small samples taken from Baby Suarez upon his birth were a conclusive match for a father and son link. He had located Dr. Walters and shoved the results in his hand and demanded to know everything about Baby Suarez condition. The situation was grim but not hopeless. There were possibilities and Daniel held onto that like a life raft. Signatures would be needed and while the baby had without a doubt been proven to be his by law Daniel could not sign any hospital forms or documents until Betty awoke and confirmed it verbally. If things did not improve soon Betty's father would be needed since by law he would be her legal care taker due to lack of overage children or spouse.

Daniel called Amanda and forced her out of the party she was in to get to the Suarez household and await further instructions there. He called Hilda next and decided to demand her cooperation before he told her what was happening. He knew Hilda would freak out but if he got her attention first he knew she would be the rock in this situation. After talking to her and receving his own shock about how she knew and had tried to convince Betty of telling him he received the worst news of all, Mr. Suarez did not know. Daniel had thought the world of Mr. Suarez and he didn't know how he was going to face him when he arrived but Hilda solved that for him, "Look Daniel i'm coming down with you and Justin can stay at his friends for a couple of days. I'll smooth things over with dad. He'll be upset at first but he'll be good when we land." Daniels whispered his thank you's and waited for Amanda's call to confirm she had booked them on the company plane for that day to arrive no later than six hours he just hoped everyone could hold out that long.

"Papi please talk to me." Hilda was sitting next to her father in the plane and she hadn't been able to coax him to talk to her more than two words since she had spilled the beans on behalf of Betty and Daniel. She could see that he was hurt and scared but she couldn't get him to talk. "Grandpa you have to say something and its better to explode here than in a hospital full of strangers." Ignacio turned to look at Justin and Hilda and they both saw the unshed tears, "Why didn't she tell me sooner. Now we are all racing to her and I can only pray that she is still there so I can hold her. I can't do this. I never thought I would live longer than my children." Hilda reached for her father and he held onto her as he wept silently in fear for his daughters life. Justin looked down at his hands, "Grandpa she is just in a state of shock you'll see she will be okay. C'mon this is Aunt Betty she will be okay and we get to meet my nephew, your grandson in less than two hours. It will all be okay." Justin looked up and saw his mom mouthing the words thank you to him. As Ignacio was begining to compose himself and nod to Justin statements. "You are right. She will be okay and so will the baby."

Upon the arrival of the Suarez family Daniel had a cab waiting for them to bring them directly to the airport and he was waiting downstairs to receive them. He had expected a harsh look from Mr. Suarez but instead he got a nod, "Has anything changed?" Daniel let go of the breath he was holding and shook his head, "No but now that you are here we can get somethings for the baby settled." Daniel took them to see Betty first and Dr. Walter's replacement was waiting for them with the necessary forms for Mr. Suarez. Mr. Suarez had brought Betty's birth certificate and his passport to prove who he was just in case and the Dr. Frazier began to share with them the recent developements of Baby Suarez. Daniel had wanted to correct the doctor but decided that now wasn't the time for such acts of selfishness the baby was important.

"Baby Suarez is responding well to our treatment. He is strong and as long as he keeps responding there is no reason to doubt that he will come out of this." Hilda and Justin sighed with relief and smiled. They just knew that all there prayers had not been for nothing. "When can I see them?" asked Mr. Suarez. Dr. Frazier moved out of the way so that the family could walk into Betty's room, "You won't be able to see the baby until dusk when he and the other children in the ICU will be sleeping. This keeps his stress to a minimum, I or Dr. Walter's will be back to escort you at that time." As the family stepped inside Daniel stayed behind, "Dr. Frazier what about Betty?" Dr. Frazier was aware of who this man was and as such had no hesitation in answering his question, "She moved when you left but she hasn't responded. We are keeping her lightly sedated so that she doesn't come out of her shock prematurely and we loose her once more." Daniel nodded and turned to walk into Betty's room.

Ignacio was sitting holding onto Betty's hand talking to her in English and Spanish trying to coax a reaction with story's and telling her how much he loved and was proud of her. Betty had her eyes closed but Ignacio smiled when Betty responded by squeezing his hand. Hilda and Justin just held onto each other as they wept silently, Betty was going to be okay she just needed her Papi to remind her that she was going to be okay.

--

these two additions are extremely small i am sorry about that but i wanted to get these two thoughts out


	14. Christopher Alexander MeadeSuarez

It had been a couple of weeks since the arrival of the Suarez family and so far Baby Suarez-Meade was stable. Five and half month old Baby Suarez-Meade was getting nightly visits from Betty and Daniel who alternated days with Ignacio. Hilda and Justin had left after a couple of days after having meet the baby. Justin had given suggestions for a name but Betty and Daniel had not decided on one yet.

The conversation between Betty and Daniel the night of her recovery had been awkward at first and Betty couldn't help but cry. She cried and apologized for not telling him sooner. Daniel couldn't stand to see Betty cry and held onto her hand telling her it was going to be okay. The baby was doing good. Slowly but surely everything would work out and so far it had. Daniel had rented a small aparment in the heart of town and had all the necessary equipment to continue doing his job from North Carolina so that his father would get off his case. Daniel hadn't brooched the subject with his father yet as to why he was still in North Carolina but felt that he should soon for all their sakes.

Daniel had originally wanted to move the baby to New York but with life improving so well in North Carolina he saw no real reason to do so and Betty was right once the general media got wind of it life for everyone would be a circus. Here no one really paid attention to the quiet man who lived on floor four and only came out at night for a few hours. Betty had returned to her job at the paper and her father drove her and picked her up everyday. Daniel came to dinner sometimes but on this night, exactly twenty days from the birth of the baby Daniel sat outside with Betty before he left for the night. "Betty. I know we haven't talked about this but we need to name him. He can't just be Baby Suarez-Meade." Betty was sitting on her rocking chair and she nodded, "I know Daniel but I wanted to know what your thoughts were first. Once we choose his name and place it on the birth certificate it is possible that we may begin getting a reporter or two and I don't want that from him. Not yet." Daniel understood Betty's fears but, "I know Betty but if it comes to that we will dicuss with the hospital and the doctors if we have to about what is best for him." Betty nodded and wrapped the afghan tighter around her. The January night air was very crisp and Betty could see her breath every time she exhaled, "What about Alexander?" Daniel noded, "I had thought maybe Christopher." Betty nodded, "Christopher Alexander Meade-Suarez or Alexander Christopher Suarez-Mead?" Daniel tried his best not to appear so elated. Betty had openly acknowledge placing his name on the baby. He knew that Betty wouldn't deny him Christopher but he had been afraid that she would deny placing his last name upon him, "I think Christopher Alexander sounds good."

It was decided that Daniel would spend the night on the couch and tomorrow they would go to the hospital to name Christopher Alexander properly. Once they talked to the doctors and the hospital and explained the situation they would then notify Meade Senior about what was going on. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

--

I know nothing about the world of hospital procedures medicines etc perfect example I am so afraid of needles that I refused drugs at the time of my daughters birth and preferred to bear any pain that the small prick of any type of needle...I know big wimp but I admit my phobia of the medical world


	15. Hello

"_Daniel."_ Daniel had just walked into his apartment when he heard his father's voice and a commotion in the kitchen. He didn't have time to say anything before his mother walked towards him but stopped short of giving him a hug. _"So, how is the little darling today?"_ Daniel was about to close the door behind him and Amanda came rushing in wearing large dark sunglasses and a coat long enough to cover her from head to toe. Right behind her was Alexis chasing Amanda who was now hiding behind Daniel.

"_Daniel I am so sorry I swear that I didn't mean to breathe a word about you."_ Daniel left the door open until Alexis walked in and then he closed it behind her. He turned to face his father and patted Amanda's hand to calm her as she kept whispering that she was sorry for telling. _"Dad. Mom. Alexis, what brings you to the Carolina's?"_ Claire Meade walked back to her husband and sat next to him letting him lead the conversation, she was still too stunned from the news of a Meade baby.

"_Daniel you know why we are here. The paparazzi have not caught wind yet of Christopher but before that happens we wanted to find out what you were planning to do?"_ Daniel directed Amanda to his office and closed the door behind her. He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. What was he planning on doing? Daniel and Betty had just two days ago named Christopher and so far they had decided that Betty and Christopher would be staying here with her, away from New York. The original plan had been to notify Daniel's family but when it came time to Daniel simply just stared at his phone and put off making the phone call.

Daniel rounded the counter and sat on one of the barstools. _"Mom, Dad, Alexis. It was never my intention to not tell you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."_ Claire stifled a whimper and Alexis and Bradford patted her hands to try and calm her down. _"Mom please understand. It all happened so fast. Faster than I thought possible. I still wake up in the mornings and it takes me a couple of minutes to adjust to the reality that I'm not in New York. That there isn't some woman next to me and more importantly that I have a son. A son with a wonderful human being who never in any way shape or form intended for this to happen but it has and we are both deliriously happy."_ Bradford looked at Claire and she had a tiny smile on her lips. Daniel saw her mother smile and had to stop her immediately before she got any wrong ideas.

"_Mom, no. Its not like that. Betty and I are friends nothing more. What happened in Sweden was something that just happened and because of that we now have Christopher. He is still in the hospital and it will still be several weeks before he can go home to Betty but he will be staying here, with her and I will be returning to New York at that time."_ Bradford became very quite and stared hard at Daniel.

Daniel had been weak before. Always breaking to appease his family's expectations but not this time. Betty would be a wonderful mother to Christopher and it was best for Christopher if he was away from the toxic Meade family and all it offered. So far in two days the paparazzi had not bothered them and he expected it to continue this way. Daniel had toned down his exploits in the past months so he wasn't front or social page news and as long as the family didn't breathe a word it would continue to be that way. Betty had made a nice life for herself here in North Carolina and he wanted this type of peaceful, laid back type of life for his son. He wanted his son to not grow with a shadow over who he was but become his own person.

"_Now, I am going to take a shower and when I step out I am going to take a short nap. When I wake up I will be meeting Betty at the hospital, you are all welcome to come along and meet Christopher but just one look or word from anyone and I will have you will no longer be welcome."_ Whit that said Daniel headed to his office first to tell Amanda everything was okay and that she could head back to New York. Amanda ran out of Daniel's apartment as fast as her heals could carry her and planned to be in New York by nightfall. The Meade family had come in their private plan but she wasn't presumptive enough to think that she could use that to get back home.

Alexis turned to father but before she could speak Claire shocked them both, _"Daniel is right. We will meet Christopher and we will remain quite about it. We all know and appreciate Betty for the wonderful human being that she is and I don't think that we could have asked for a better mother for our grandchild. With that said, I won't be returning to New York. Bradford I think it is time we retired and moved to a nice beach house."_ Claire stood and turned to look at her daughter and husband and dared them to make the first move. Alexis humphed and turned away from her mother's stare. She needed to think. A nephew. Daniel had a son with Betty and Daniel was looking out for his son's best interest. _"Alright not a word but I expect this home to have an extra room for when I visit."_ With that said Alexis moved to what she hoped was Daniels extra bedroom for some rest. Claire sat once more next to Bradford and placed her head on his shoulder. _"How does it feel to be a grandpa?"_ Claire couldn't help the excitement that could be heard in her voice. She was a grandmother to a little boy with the most wonderful name, Christopher. Bradford wrapped his arm around Claire and had to chuckle. He had never expected Daniel to stand up to him but his iron stare left no room for reproach. Bradford was getting old and it was time he retired and North Carolina seemed like a nice place as any to do it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Daniel was sitting in his car with his family but nobody was trying to make conversation, they were all anxious to meet the newest member of the family. Daniel had asked everyone to please tone down their attire so that they could appear as a more middle class family and not rouse anyone's curiosity.

Betty was waiting for Daniel in the hallway leading to the neo-natal room. John was with her. He had been a great support and friend since her arrival in Capeside even if they had met in the most unusual of circumstances. John had gone to get her a cup of water while she waited for Daniel but was shocked when the elevator doors opened because out walked the Meade family trying to look as normal as possible. Before Betty could speak Daniel walked to her and explained why they were there. Betty smiled softly ad the Meade family and Claire couldn't stop herself from hugging Betty, _"I am sorry."_ Betty looked puzzled, _"Sorry for scaring you. We just dropped in on Daniel and he has already told us what you both have decided and we will not interfere but may we please meet him."_ Betty had been scared when she had seen the family coming out of the elevator but after Daniel and Claire telling her everything was okay Betty flashed a great big smile. Everything will be alright.

The doctor on duty for neo-natal had seen the exchange with Betty and Daniel and what he assumed to be his family since he had already met Betty's family. He coughed lightly to get their attention. _"Betty we've moved Christopher closer to the doors so he will be able to receive more visitors. They won't be able to stay long and they can only go one at a time but they will be able to see him."_ Betty nodded to the doctor and she and Daniel took turns taking each family member in. Alexis was first and she got down on her knees to get a closer look at her new nephew. He was so tiny and she couldn't help the questions coming to her mind. Daniel whispered later and let her out so he could lead his father in. Bradford lingered a bit longer and he took the seat next to Christopher's incubator. Daniel let his father take longer than Alexis had and he noticed his father's eyes moisten as he put a hand on the wall where Christopher's hand was resting. _"Dad?"_ Bradford turned to his son and nodded as he stood up. Visiting time with neo-natal infants was very limited to ensure that they were not over stimulated and Claire still needed to come in. Betty and Daniel accompanied Claire who slumped in Daniels' arms when she saw Christopher. Claire couldn't help the tears that sprang from her eyes and she was not ashamed of them. Betty and Daniel led her to the chair which she pulled closer to Christopher. She began to whisper a lullaby to Christopher as Betty and Daniel looked on, _"He is beautiful."_ Claire stayed looking at Christopher until her eyes, heart and soul got a fill and she walked quietly out to meet her husband who held onto her as she kept whispering how beautiful and wonderful Christopher was. Daniel pulled an extra chair over to Christopher's incubator so that he and Betty could be with him for the few minutes left in the visiting hour.

Bradford, Claire and Alexis left a couple of days later and took Ignacio with them to New York. So far the family had been able to maintain the secret of Christopher and they vowed to continue to do so. They informed Wilhemina because they didn't want her to be blind sided if and when the news broke out. They also informed her that Alexis would be replacing Bradford but that the decision would not be announced publicly because they did not want to raise questions in the public eye. He and Claire would be vacationing indefinitely in North Carolina and he would be reachable for any drastic decision making but that Alexis would now be responsible for Meade Publications.

The end of the month had come to quick for Daniel. Christopher was going home with Betty and she was working only part-time so she could spend all her time with Christopher. Betty had originally refused Daniels offer of money but after talking with her family they convinced her that the money was not really for her but for Christopher. To buy things he needed, special food, doctor and medicine bills so if Daniel wanted to take care of that then she should let him that way she could use her paycheck for the other things like her rent, car payment, etc.

Daniel turned the keys in to the rental office and headed to Betty's house. He would be staying with her for a couple of weeks before he finally returned to New York. A couple of nights into his stay Daniel and Betty had just finished eating dinner and Christopher was sleeping when Daniel ventured to ask, _"Betty how are we going to work out visiting?"_ Betty drank some water before responding, _"Daniel I got a video message from your mom and she showed me their new house by the beach. I was thinking that Christopher could come and stay there over the summers and my family could come down here for the big ones, you know Thanksgiving, Christmas and with you at your parents you could see him. Besides the drive to their house is only four hours so you and them can come over anytime to see Christopher."_ Daniel picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. It sounded like a good idea and they could always change it as time went on.

And the hours turned into days and the days into weeks and weeks into months and so on and so forth. Daniel saw Christopher every chance he got but every time he saw Christopher he saw Betty and Betty was growing more beautiful each time. Daniel had immersed himself in work when he returned to New York and had cold turkey given up the models. He had not started a new relationship since the birth of Christopher and now with his second birthday around the corner he thought he knew why.

Claire walked outside to the porch and sat next to Daniel who was watching the sunset, _"I can tell you from experience Daniel that sunset's are better when shared with someone you love."_ Daniel nodded in agreement but said nothing. Claire had seen the look in Daniels eyes every time he was near Betty, heard her name or saw a video message of Christopher because Betty was always in them. In the last two years since Christopher's birth Daniel had began to grow feelings for Betty but she saw that Daniel hesitated, why she wasn't sure but she wanted him to see that by waiting he was possibly giving someone else the chance to win Betty's heart.

John didn't know how to tell Betty. For the last year and a half having been a friend to her and Christopher had brought many changes to his life more specifically love. He didn't want to continue lying to Betty any longer; she deserved to know the truth. The truth about his feelings for the woman he loved. Betty saw the look of concentration on John's face and once again wondered about it. John had been such a close friend when Christopher had been born but in the last year he had grown more reserved. He still visited and offered his help unconditionally but there was something off with him and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Ignacio, Hilda and Justin had arrived at the Meade summer home a few hours before Christopher's party was to begin. Justin now had his license and he wanted the entire family to drive down together, never again it was decided. Claire and Bradford had greeted them at the door and had helped them settle in their rooms. Ignacio was in the kitchen with the entire Meade family cooking dinner when Betty and Christopher arrived, _"Hi everyone!"_ Christopher was down and running to Daniel before Betty could stop him and she was overjoyed at the light in Daniel's eyes. She sent Daniel a video message everyday about Christopher but she knew it wasn't' the same as having him with you everyday. Betty had grown fonder of Daniel but did not want to damage their friendship if she was wrong about her feelings for him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The end is around the corner but I can't stay awake anymore…when typing this in word it feels more like 2 chapters instead of one )


	16. The Night Before

Alexis was trying very hard not to fidget in her seat. Her husband had tried talking to her but every time she opened her mouth she felt like vomiting so she just would shake her head for no or nod lightly for yes. She didn't know why she was so nauseous. Well she knew she just didn't feel strong enough to face the situation, not yet at least but flying off to Mexico and calling the family to tell them the news just wasn't an option her husband was letting her do. "_Alexis you have faced attempted corporate take overs over demanding models and superstar divas, telling your father that you are married with someone who worships you for the beautiful human being that you are shouldn't be that hard."_ Alexis squeezed his hand to show her own emotion since she didn't trust her stomach to cooperate. At the last turn her parent's home came into view. "_Here we go."_

The family was about to sit down for dinner when they heard the car drive up. "_That's probably Alexis, I'll get it and everyone else sit down._" Claire walked to the front door to greet her daughter and was surprised to find John instead. "_Hi, John I didn't know that Betty had invited…"_ Clair stopped talking when she saw Alexis come out from hiding behind John. "_Hi mom."_ Claire looked back at her family and noticed that no one was noticing the front door so she stepped outside and closed the door lightly behind her and gave Alexis a questioning look. "_In ten words or less Alexis."_ Alexis looked at John, "_We got married and happy."_ Claire looked between Alexis and John and she saw the happiness and worry in their eyes. Claire gave them a welcoming warm smile and hugged them both. At that moment Bradford came to the door, "_Claire what's taking so long…"_ Claire turned to look at her husband, "_Let's all go inside and we will tell everyone."_ Bradford tried to question the situation but Claire hushed him and led him back inside knowing Alexis and John would be following.

"_Everyone if I could please have your attention."_ After everyone had turned towards Claire she stepped aside to show everyone the new arrivals, "_I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rawlins."_ Bradford stiffened next to Claire and looked from the new arrivals to her then to the rest of the gathered family. Nobody moved at first and Alexis was on the verge of tears because she thought no one was happy for her. Hilda was the first to move, "_Alexis congratulations!" _She gave Justin and Betty a quick and short jab in the ribs and they were spurred into action and moved forward to give Alexis hugs and heartfelt congratulations for the nuptials. Alexis was crying of happiness and sadness because so far her brother and father hadn't said anything yet. "_Daniel? Dad?"_ Alexis was hanging onto John for dear life. He let go of her hand and instead placed his arm around her shoulder to show his support of her. When John was about to speak Daniel beat him to it, "_So that is why you've been so fidgety lately? Congratulations Alexis it couldn't have happed to a better couple."_ Alexis turned to Daniel and she smiled her brightest and happiest smile. While their relationship had been very rocky when Alexis had originally had come back they were now truly siblings who supported and cared for each other like family. Alexis turned to her father, "_I will understand if you don't want us here but I hope we can talk about it later."_ Alexis took her husbands hand and was about to lead him to the front door. "_Alexis I wish you had told us you were bringing your husband, we didn't set his plate on the table, I will get the set myself."_ Bradford patted his wife's hand and kissed her cheek as he walked in to the kitchen. Claire nodded giving Alexis permission to go after him so they could have a private talk. John was left alone to answer some questions because Betty looked like she was about to burst with curiosity. Hilda and Justin came bounding to him and dragged him to the table, "_So spill how long have you been going out? When did you guys get married? Where's the honeymoon going to be? Are you going to have a lavish second ceremony? What did your family say? Why didn't you tell us we could have totally helped with the arrangements?"_ John was smiling. He was glad no one seemed to hold it against them for having kept them in the dark for the last two years about his relationship with Alexis but he had wanted to protect Alexis since it had been so hard to first break her outer shell of protection. Alexis had been very reluctant to start a relationship with him thinking that he was only playing with her but his persistence and continuous attempts at friendship finally paid off and six months after their first meeting their first real date had taken place and now eighteen months after that first date they were husband and wife. He knew they still had some uphill battles to go but that didn't bother him he and Alexis truly and deeply loved each other and that was the most important part.

Alexis walked as softly as she could after her father. Bradford was leaning against the counter waiting for her. "_Dad?_" Bradford patted the counter space next to him and Alexis came and stood next to him, "_I am happy for you. If you love him and he loves you and he knows about you then that is what is important I'm just going to need a little bit of time to get used to it. It took me a couple of months to look at you like a daughter not a son and it is going to absorb this also."_ Alexis nodded her understanding and Bradford moved to stand in front of her and held Alexis hands in his. "_Alexis look at me."_ Alexis looked up and into her father's eyes, "_I love you. You are my child and no matter what you do that will never change, I just wish you would have let me walk you down the aisle."_ Bradford broke into a smile and Alexis let out a nervous happy giggle out as she hugged her father, "_Thank you and I love you to daddy."_ Bradford held onto his child with all the love he held in his heart.

That night was filled with happy toasts and many well wishes and plans for a big wedding production, at least by Justin's plans but they would have to wait for a couple more months when Alexis court petitions for the name change and birth certificate changes were made so she would be recognized from said point forward as female Meade baby.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Betty are you sure about this. I mean I can sleep on the couch if you like."_ The newly wed couple was going to need a bigger bed and the spare bedroom that Alexis usually used only had a full size bed and Daniel's bedroom in the house held a king so he gave them his room and since he didn't want to hear Alexis on her honeymoon Betty had offered Daniel to sleep in her room with Christopher and her. Daniel had agreed and now here he was in a bedroom for the first time since Sweden in his sleepwear feeling awkward. He knew what his feeling were for Betty and he was afraid to accidentally show those feelings if Betty didn't share them.

Betty was trying very hard to look everywhere but Daniel in his sleepwear and just nodding answers to his questions. She didn't trust her voice not to give away her discomfort. She was okay with Daniel being in the same room with her but she didn't know if she could trust her body to behave and in the middle of the night not reach out to him.

Betty moved to the bathroom to plug in Christopher's night light and Daniel turned off the lights to the main sleeping area. They both walked towards the bed and for the first time glanced at each other and held each other's eyes. Sheepish grins spread across their faces as they settled under the covers. Christopher was nestled in between them and he had been asleep for half an hour already, the noise and the excitement from the day had worn him out. _"Night Betty."_ Betty mouthed good night to Daniel and closed her eyes and began to pray that the night would go fast and with out incident.


	17. Sunsets & Sunrises

Betty had never felt so warm and secure. Daniel had never felt so fulfilled and complete as he felt now. That is until they both woke up and realized where they were. Before words could be uttered a flash rang out and there was Justin with his camera. "_Aunt Betty Daniel finally I got you both in a picture. Well funny picture at least. Christopher is downstairs with mom eating breakfast. See you downstairs."_ Justin walked out leaving the door open for his Aunt and Daniel and his fingers crossed that they would say something. Daniel stood, "_Betty good morning. Uhm, I'll go use the hall bathroom to get ready you can have the room."_ Daniels feet couldn't move fast enough out of Betty's bedroom. Betty didn't get a chance to answer as Daniel ran out of the room and she was still in a daze until everything sunk in. Her Daniel embraced in their sleep comfortable secure fulfilled. She had been a coward before but no more.

Betty walked out of her room and found Justin down the hall. _"Justin take everyone to town. You've got 15 minutes."_ Justin nodded with a huge smile on his face and booked it downstairs to gather everyone. Good thing it was already ten and everyone had been up and ready for the last hour so getting everyone on board to the last minute plan would be no trouble at all.

Betty went back to her room and brushed her teeth, hair and placed her glasses and robe on. She waited until she saw the car leaving from her bedroom window before she headed downstairs to wait for Daniel coffee for him and her on the breakfast table outside.

Daniel was a bit concerned when he stepped out of the bathroom and didn't hear any noise except the ocean. He walked downstairs and saw Betty sitting outside facing the ocean. _"Betty, where is everyone?"_ Betty turned and looked at Daniel and gave him her brightest smile and pointed to his coffee, "_They went to town and will be back in about an hour or so."_ Daniel took the coffee and stood next to Betty and turned to look at her instead of the ocean. "_Daniel I asked for everyone to go to town so I could talk to you about us and Christopher."_ Daniel was about to talk but Betty held her hand up, "_Let me speak and if you agree or disagree please just hold it until I'm done."_ Daniel nodded and took a seat at the breakfast table. Betty stayed looking at the ocean because she knew if she looked at Daniel she would back out.

"_Daniel, I feel we have been dancing around each other for the last year and I am tired. I want to go home and I want us to give each other a chance of being in each other's lives as a couple but I will understand if you don't feel the same. That's it"_ Daniel had never been so glad in his life to be sitting. Betty had taken the initiative and he had never been happier. He knew that of this relationship he was the weaker one and he was nothing without her and for once he was going to be the stronger one. Daniel stood and turned Betty around to face him and gave her his biggest and happiest smile right before he crusher he to him with a kiss.

All of their pent up emotions began to overflow and even though they knew they had to stop kissing or pass out from lack of air they couldn't. They couldn't get enough of each other. Forget the couple thing and jump straight into marriage was Daniel's only thought.

That afternoon when Justin drove everyone back to the house after spending six hours in town instead of one like Betty had asked they walked into the house in complete noise and pomp. "_Wait, where's Betty?"_ Hilda began calling for Betty and walked into her room to show her what she had purchased but didn't find her. The rest of the family began searching for them and Alexis found a note in the kitchenette area. "_Family. Down at the beach come join us. Betty & Daniel"_

Betty and Daniel were sitting next to each other after they had built their fire for that night's marshmallow roast, "_Betty are you sure about this I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want."_ Betty turned and smiled at Daniel, "_Daniel as long as we are together we will be okay."_ Daniel and Betty had agreed that they would move in together when they returned home and that during that time they would plan their wedding together. They knew that there were bound to be bumps on the road but so far they had Christopher and he had been nothing but a blessing and they were looking forward to adding siblings to their happy soon to be family.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ THE END \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Welcome to the real world someone told me yesterday when it became clear that my life was currently going down the toilet BUT then again whose isn't. So the only thing that is afloat right now is your desire for this story so please don't flame if you are unhappy about something please just take it with a grain of salt, I had to do something with the excess fat and I'm not big on trimming.

It has been wonderful and a major boost to the ego all your positive and desires for more. Words will never be enough to express my thank you but THANK YOU!!


End file.
